Tigress
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Rumor had it, she was powerful, she was mean, she was a beast. Her hair, once silver, now red, stained with bloood, the bloood of people who could not pay their debt to her. Her eyes gold and cold. Rumor had it, the Dark Ace owed her money. AxP and more
1. Chapter 1

A/n I don't own the storm hawks but I do own Saphire, Aria, Trigeress, Lily, and back yard junk

**A/n I don't own the storm hawks but I do own Saphire, Aria, Trigeress, Lily, and back yard junk. Enjoy**

X-X-X-X

Rumor had it, she was powerful, she was mean, she was a beast. Her hair, once silver, now red, stained with bloood, the bloood of people who could not pay their debt to her. Her eyes gold and cold. Rumor had it, the Dark Ace owed her money. She, was the Tigress. No one knew her name, they only knew she was a humanoid tiger.

"I promise, I can pay you!" Dark Ace begged, down on his knees in his white boxers with red hearts, his dark hair soaked with sweat, his red eyes showing fear. The Tigeress stood there, her red silver hair shifting as her tail flicked back and forth and curls itself, sometimes brushing her gently curls or brushing the black leather of her clothing.

"That is what you have said for the last 4 years dark ace. My patience grows thin. Where is the money you owe me?" The Tigress demanded, getting up in dark Ace's Face, her eyes flashing.

The Tigress wore knee-high black leather boots, mega short shorts made of black leather, and a black leather belly shirt. In her hands were twin energy swords, each equipped with a stone that looked like Aura stone.

"And I have meant it! I just need to kill the storm hawks and collect the bounty and I will be able to repay you! PLEASE!" Dark Ace pleaded. Tigress's eyes flares at the words 'kill' and 'storm hawks'

"KILL?! Are you insane or just MAD?!" The Tigress roared. Dark Ace drew back, looking scared and rather meek and defenceless.

"P-P-P-please…. Give me another chance." Dark Ace begged. Tigress whisked her tail in annoyance, her ears swiveling around as they picked up the sound of approaching footfalls, coming toward them.

"Very well Ace. I give you another month. _**ONE **_month. If you can't pay, the cost, is your life. Farewell." Tigress jumped out the window and vanished as the door opened, revealing Ravess and two talons.

"Dark Ace! What's wrong?" Ravess asked, confused as why he was on his knees and in his boxers… and his boxers confused her too. Dark Ace smiled and looked at them.

"It's nothing now. It's nothing." Dark Ace told her, standing and facing them. " If you will excuse me, I do require my sleep."

"Of course." Ravess exclaimed, closing the door as Dark Ace walked over to his bed and climbing under the covers.

X-X-X-X

Piper stood on the balcony of the condor, watching the stars as a gentle breeze blew her hair around her and her pajamas. It was almost midnight, and she stood there in a large t-shirt and a pair of really short shorts. She shifted her weight as she leaned on the little half wall, her bare feet touching the cold metal as a gentle glow surrounded her from the light of the bridge.

"Piper, shouldn't you be in bed?" The voice of her commanding officer came as he stepped out onto the balcony, also in his sleepware, a pair of baggy pants and a t-shirt.

"Hi Aerrow. Shouldn't _you _be in bed too?" Piper asked, looking at himover her shouldered. Aerrow glared at her for redirecting his question without answering it.

"I was on my way to bed when I notice my navigator wasn't in bed nor in her room. What's your excuse?" He asked, walking over to her as she turned to face him.

"I was watching the stars. I couldn't sleep,." Piper told him, turning back to face the stars.

"Well, it's almost mid-night and you do need your sleep.I don't think we want to be falling asleep during your work tomorrow. Or have bags under your eyes either." Aerrow teased.

"Oka Aerrow, I'll go to bed after you show me the bunny you swear is near orion;s Belt." Piper exclaimed with a smirk, knowing fully he couldn't. Aerrow smiled and pointed. Piper watched and frowned, seeing there was in fact a bunny. " That's not a bunny. That's a sky monkey."

"No, that;s bunny. Fluffy tail, long ears, small and fuzzy." Aerrow exclaimed, point to each part. Piper rolled her eyes. " Now we had a deal. To bed miss Piper."

"You should go to bed tooo _Sky Knight._" Piper exclaimed, putting emphase on the word ' sky knight', watching Aerrow wince in annoyance. She giggled as Aerrow glared.

"Come on Squadie. "He teased, pulling her back into the condor. She followed, casting a glance over her shoulder at the bunny.

"I really don't hink it's a bunny." She told him. Aerrow rolled his eye and pulled her into the ship.

"Well you can argue over it another time, It's now time to sleep." Aerrow told her.

"But-" Piper stopped as she saw a flash of orange in the corner of her eye as she crossed the hall with aerrow. Aerrow saaw it too and stopped, looking around for it."Did you see that?"

"You mean the flash of orange? Yeah." Aerrow answered, looking around wereily. His eyes landed on a pair of gold cat like eyes in the darkness. They heard a gentle like purr fill the hall.

"Hello storm hawks. I carry a simple warning. You'd best heed it. Dark Ace is getting desprerate to repay an old debt and he believes the bounty on your heads is enough todo the job." A femine voice came, accompanied by a purr. "He will be more attentive in his attempts to kill you."

"How do we know we can trust you?" aerrow snapped, glaring at the femine feline figure her could just barely make out.

"Ask your sister about Lily, and the tigress. She'll tell you, you can trust me. Farewell." The figure opened the window next to her and slipped out the window, the moonlight catching on her silver red hair and landing on her fur as she disappeared.

"She looked like a cat." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper gasped.

"She's a tigrean!" Piper gasped out, staring at the window where the figure had been moments before.

"A what?"

"A tigrean. A humanoid tiger. Human siloute with a tail and cat fur. And cat ears and a tail." Piper explained. "They used to be such common creatures but no one really sees them any more. They quick, quiet and powerful creatures. Beautiful as well."

"Okay. Now, we go to bed." Aerrow told her. Piper smiled and obeyed without protest.

X-X-X-X

"So, Dark Ace and Cyclionis want the storm hawks dead. Well, I won't let that happen. If Anyone wants them dead, they'll have to go through me and my army." Tigress murmured as she walked along Terra rex. She walked up to one of the houses she was passing and extended a claw to the lock, gave a gentle twitch, and smiled as the lock unlocked itself, allowing her to let herself in. She lightly walked into the kitchen where her gold eyes landed on the purple hair sky knight who sat the table reading a book with a cup of coffee next to her. The girl whirled around to face her, suddenly aware of the cat, cryptess green eyes meeting gold ones.

"I-I-I I thought you were dead!" Starling exclaimed, standing.

"No, not dead, just relocated to where business is much better. " Tigress told her.

" I… I.. I no longer have the money. When you wwere supposed to collect it, I had it, but you never came. I awaited a year and when you still didn't come to collect it, I spent it on some things I needed." Starling explained.

"Relax. Sit. I'm not here for the money. I am here for another reason. You do not need to worry about repaying me anything, not even a penny if do me a favor. It's nothing bad or long term. It is only June and I only need this task carried out until July or August. September at the latest." Tigress explained. She turned to the door as her ears picked up the sound of footsteps. Harrier walked in, his hair tasseled from sleep and in a pair of baggy pants. He looked at Tigress.

"Who are you?" Harrier demanded. Tigress deiced not to care, and turned her attention back to Starling who marked her page in the book and turned to face her.

"What is the Favor?" Starling asked, looking Tigress in the eye as Harrier continued to stare at tigress in confusion, especially her tall that swished from side to side and curled itself.

"I need someone to keep the storm hawks out of harms way, more importantly, the Dark Ace's way. Dark Ace is getting desperate to repay and his theory is the bounty placed on their heads by Master Cyclonis will be more then enough to pay me. He owes be a great deal of it, ten times as much you borrowed from me ever." Tigress explained as Aria and Saphire walked in, each in there sleepwear of short shorts and t-shirts. Starling whistled a low note as Aria waved, receiving a quick smile in return before getiing back to business.

"How long does he have to repay you?" Starling asked.

"A month. It was supposed to b tonight but annoying little twit got lucky and Ravess came along. As long I don't get interrupted again it'll only be one month." Tigress explained.

"ou really do need to take a vacation." Aria exclaimed, sitting down next to Starling.

"You know her?" Harrier asked in surpise.

"Of course. We go way back. Ten years at least." Aria exclaimed, flipping her silver hair over her shoulder as her green eyes glittered.

"Yes, 14 years and 2 months.Starling, I thank you for taking on this task, but now I must be going. Hopefully the atmos will be able to sleep peacefully without fear soon." And with that said, tigress quickly slipped from the house, locking the door on the way out. Saphire pulled her brown hair out of her blue eyes as she nervously looked around.

"Harrier, where are the Storm Hawk's currently stationed?" Starling asked.

"They go where they go." Harrier answered.

"I'll need to contact them." Starling exclaimed.

"We'll bring them here. If all of Cyclionia wants them, they don't stand a chance. I'll get other squadrons to help keep an eye on them when they leave." Harrier exclaimed.

"Harrier! Bring them here?! I'm not going to bring this upon you!" Starling exclaimed. Harrier walked over to her.

"Starling, you are my girl friend and I am supposed to help you when you get yourself into a tight spot. And Two, I want to help. Aria and Saphire probably want to help as well." Saphire and Aria nodded. " There are surely others want the Storm hawks to remain alive." Harrier explained. Starling smiled and kissed him.

"We should get some sleep." Starling Exclaimed. Harrier nodded and lead her off to bed as Saphire and Aria slipped into the living room and popped in a movie the moment Harrier closed his door.

X-X-X-X


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Go ahead…bitch t me for taking so long to update.

Piper: Update what? Update period or just this story?

Me: both. I really do hate assessment. UGH! The only reason I'm not doing homework is I don't know what the homework is due to the fact I went home early. I had a metal break down in school today and that break down was causing me to overheat and lose all concentration on my school work so the nurses sent me home, told me relax, sleep.

Piper: And you didn't listen, you spent three hours working on the assessment, making note cards, updating the script, working on the powerpoint.

Me: It's not my fault I'm the only one working on it. Well actually in a way it is but still. I am updating and updating is another way to relax for me.

Piper: So, I hear you finaly got your notebooks back.

Me: DUH! I lost 5 note books back in December, all of them having updates for my stories and I finally got them back. I honestly didn't think I was going to get them back! YAY!

Piper: Now she can turn extremely over due homework.

Me: Marking period is over, rock brain.

Piper: What in the world?

Me: Yeah… uh… don't ask. I've been spending too much time with my nose in books during classes.

Piper: obviously.

Me: Okay, shut up. IT's time for me to update tigeress. Enjoy. I don't own the storm hawks but you all do know who I do own. Or at least by this point I hope you do.

X-X-X-X

"You saw a what?!" Stork shrieked on the bridge as Piper explained why the window was open.

"A Tigrean." Piper answered.

"Those guys are rare. There's so much we can learn from them. They are the guardians of the metatite." Stork exclaimed.

"The what a what?" Finn asked.

"Metatite. A Legendary crystal more powerful then the Aoura stone. " Piper exclaimed. " It is used in old folk tales and is believed to the reason why the Atmos has been kept a float all these years."

" So.. This tiger is the guardian of a rock? Yippee… She must be a babe." Finn exclaimed sarcastically.

"FINN! IT is not just a rock! It's a very very powerful Crystal! The MOST powerful crystal EVER!" Piper snapped, her eyes growing starry eyed just talking about it.

"She's still baby-sitting a rock." Finn exclaimed. A Silver thread pulled one of the condor windows open, making Stork scream before Junko closed it, the silver strand getting caught on his uniform.

"What is with the windows? It's not even windy!" Piper exclaimed, walking around her foot catching a silver hair that pulled another window open.

"What is going on? It's like _**SHE**_ is here when shes not. " Finn exclaimed. Piper stared at a silver hair and picked it up.

"Are you by any chance referring to Aria?" Piper asked.

"Yes. It's like she's here when she's not." Finn exclaimed. His face fell when Piper held up the silver hair.

"Wanna bet?" She asked. Laughter filled the room before one of the vents popped open and out dropped Aria, her Silver-blond hair curling in gentle curls .

"HOLA! I'm here! I knew Piper would be the one to figure out I was the one behind all the chaos." Aria exclaimed, her green eyes flickering in excitement.

"Okay, Where's your partner in crime?" Aerrow asked, smiling at his sister.

"Oh come on! Who says I always have A partner in crime?" Aria asked. A Blue ribbon drifted down from above them. Piper's eyes widened before she dove out of the way, Ice cold water splashing over the other hawks as Saphire dropped down from the ceiling.

"Morning! You guys look like you showered with your clothes on." Saphire exclaimed, feinting confusion. " Why?"

"What do you think?" Finn snapped. Saphire shook her head and a pair of purple nunchuckes came flying out, narrowly missing Saphire and Aria's heads, cutting off some of the end of Finn's blond hair before it returned to the hand that threw it, cutting a silver-blue thread in the process, dropping hot buckets of scalding hot water over Aerrow and Finn as Stork shimmied out of the way. Starling Stepped out from behind the machinery.

"Nicely done, Starling. We may make a prankster out of you yet." Saphire exclaimed as the door whiskered open revealing Harrier who walking in and stared at the soaking wet hawks. He then turned and stared at the culprits.

"What did you three do?" Harrier asked. Saphire and Aria stared giggling as Starling stood there calmly, unblinking as she stared back.

"Who says we did anything?" Starling asked, feigning innocence much better then her accomplishes. Saphire giggled and pulled on a blue ribbon, a tiny bell sounding, making a small black kitten with bright orange eyes come darting out to play with the ribbon. Saphire scooped up the little creature up into her arms with all the care in the world.

"Miss Piper, I want you to meet Coal, your new kitten. I saw him at the mall and knew you had to have her. She's a lot like you." Saphire exclaimed, walking over to pip and placing the small creature in Piper's arms, resulting in the tiny little creature rubbing up against her. Piper cooed softly to the kitten and cuddled it.

"That's not the only reason you guys are here, is it?" Aerrow asked. Aria scowled her brother.

"What? I can't visit my brother and friends?" Aria asked, acting offended.

"Is that what this is?"

"No."

"Exactly." Piper smiled at Aerrow.

"WE would like you storm hawks to be grounded on Terra Rex." Harrier announced. The Storm hawks looked at him funny.

"What? Why?"

"It's for your safety."

"What"

"Tigeress stopped by didn't she? She said she knew Aria." Piper looked at them as she spoke. Starling nodded.

"Dark Ace and the whole set of Cyclonians are after you worse then ever. She wants you guys hidden until she has him gone." Aria explained as she clasped her hands behind her back, taking a serious stance, unusual for her playful goofiness.

"Thought WE know darn well, you won't go with that so we deiced that if we stick you on a terra with good numbers, you still do what you do with less risk of Dark Ace or other talons getting their hands on you." Harrier explained, taking a similar stance to Aria. Saphire smirked and mocked the two behind their backs, making some of the others laugh. Aria and Harrier turned to Saphire. Aria laughed as Harrier glared at his sister, less then amused.

"Let me put on a more serious face and help you two out." Saphire exclaimed, pulling a bag out from behind the sofa, a rather big bag.

"How did we not notice the bag before? "Finn asked as Saphire reached into the bag and pulled out what looked like a paper attached to string.

"No clue." Aerrow answered as Saphire slide on the paper mask. She turned around to show it was a not so good drawing of Harrier's face with an overly serious look on his face, on the mask. The other burst out laughing as Saphire spoke in an imitation of Harrier's voice.

"The Cyclonians are not honor bound or honorable. They will pull cheap tricks and kill you in your sleep. Although we are superior, and have better kept clothes and rides, we may fall, but we will with honor." Saphire exclaimed, attempting to use Harrier's voice as she mocked him, resulting in the others laughter has she failed. Aria fell over in fits of laughter after looking at Harrier's angry face.

"A very good attempt an imitation. I don't Harrier could have made it any better." Starling exclaimed, laughter still dancing in her eyes. Harrier glared at her as Saphire took the mask off.

"Oh come off with it Harrier. That's what you used to sound like before you finally threw out the rule book thanks to Aerrow. And that's what you sound like when you get really serious. Although I haven't heard you pull out the honor bound card in ages. Some people are serious. These guys aren't. They like fun and excitement, not boring seriousness. Some people are like you. Boring and serious. Others are like them. Fun and not so serious. So the only way to present a case like this is to make a joke out of it, make it fun." Saphire explained. Harrier sighed and nodded, being forced to agree.

"Then in this case, I couldn't have done it better myself."Harrier admitted with a smile. Starling smiled at him.

"Will you guys please come? Willingly? PLEASE?" Saphire begged, pulling out a pair of puppy eyes, her lower lip sticking out slightly. Aria practically mirrored her, only her lip quivered and her eyes actually looked innocent. Junko fell for the puppy eyes first. He looked toward Aerrow who would have the final call. Stork looked next. Piper wasn't even noticing the eyes, she was petting coal.  
"PLEASE?" Aria begged. Finn looked at Aerrow, being crushed by the puppy eyes. Piper looked up and snickered before looking towards Aerrow. Aerrow Smiled.

"Alright. We'll come." Aerrow exclaimed, Receiving several cheers and shrieks of excitement.

"YAY!" Saphire and Aria squealed, Hugging Piper and almost knocking Coal out of her arms, startling both cat and girl.

"Ow! I think they blew my ear drum." Finn complained.

"Oh yeah, it's only a matter of time before our brains implode." Stork complained. Starling smiled and rolled her eyes.

"We'll go shopping!" Saphire squealed.

"We'll get manicures!" Aria added.

"And pedicures!"

"We'll go to the spa!"

"Get our hair styled!"

"We'll relax." Piper exclaimed, making the others stop squealing." Go swimming, get a tan."

"We'll play volley ball!" Aria squealed, her excitement back by tenfold.

"  
Sleep overs!"

"Gossiping and telling secrets." Aria exclaimed.

"We'll have fun." Piper summed up. Saphire and Aria nodded. Harrier and Starling were forced to stare in disbelief and surprise.

"That was quick. It takes ten minutes to calm those two down and Piper did that in one." Starling gasped. Harrier nodded dumbly.

"Amazing…" Harrier whispered. He looked toward Aerrow who turned to stork.

"Stork, Head for terra Rex!" Aerrow commanded, Causing Piper to sprint to the maps and direct Stork.

"Stork, Head south and turn 18 degrees and we'll fly right over it." Piper commanded. Stork nodded and turned the ship around before setting course. Piper nodded and went about to doing her chores, closely followed by Aria as Saphire skipped off to talk to Junko about the engines.

"Can I help Piper?" Aria asked, receiving an odd look from her friend.

"You wanna help me clean my lab?" Piper asked. Aria nodded. " Okay, If you really want to."She exclaimed as she grabbed the broom and swept the floor. Aria smiled and set to cleaning the table, putting various crystals away, whipping down the table, organizing the equipment as Piper swept and scrubbed the floor.

"You aren't using a mop why?" Aria asked as she finished wiping down the equipment .

"Well, first off, we no longer have a mop because Finn and cleaning the runway and was dancing with it when he suddenly kissed it. We asked him what he was doing and he threw the mop in surprise, sending it over the edge of the runway. And two, this stuff is caked on to get it off with a mop." Piper explained, scrubbing away furiously at a stain on the floor.

"Well, get another mop and mop this place more often. Then you don't have to spend a lot of time on the floor scrubbing like Finn." Aria told her, putting a book away.

"Aerrow says-"

"Aerrow nothing. Get another one, clean more often and hide it in here. You done scrubbing the floor or do you need me to help you?" Aria asked. Piper smiled and put the cleaning supplies away.

"Come on. Let's go get Saphire and plan what We'll do when we get to Terra Rex."

X-X-X-X

Me: God this took a while to type.

Piper: Two days. You started it yesterday.

Me: So It did. Anyhow. Review please!


	3. Author's Note

**A/n: Guess what! I'm back! Come May 23rd 2012 as I graduate Fire School and High school, I will be finishing stories and Posting new ones! Stay tuned and see more things coming. I look forward to seeing you all here. **

**However, there are a few stories who will be discontinued and as they arise, this note will be added to include them.**

**Discontinued:**

**Tropica, where it all started**

**Copy of Affection**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: Some stories will be slower to update due to the story being continued else where (notebook, loose papers, ect.) and being unable to update until access to other sources is available. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
